Double Lariat
by Kichi-Baka
Summary: Possible continuation, if not it will be a one-shot. Fem!Harry. Hari liked using magic, but she wasn't very good at it. Pairings if continued, I would like suggestions.


**Okay, it's a femharry story, It is based of a Japanese vocaloid song called double lariat. I have changed words so it will somewhat make sense with Harry Potter. It could either be a oneshot, or if people like it I will continue this and make it into a story. I will say now that my studies are my number one priority at the moment and updates might not be very quick. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Song Double Lariat or do I own Harry potter**

* * *

><p><em>A radius of 85 centimeters is the distance my voice can reach. From now on I'll use magic alot. So please, stay away from me.<em>

Hari ran through the halls and burst outside.

_I enjoyed using magic so much, That I didn't want to quit. _

I went over spells with Fred, we were practicing. I did so with a blank expression.

_The magic continued, and I forgot how to stop. _

Hermione called my name, smiling and holding books. I forgot that we had plans. I was sure my expression with shocked.

* * *

><p><em>My friends around me can use magic better than me.<em>

I hid behind a wall and watched my friends trade spells, back and forth, smiling.

'_It's no use,' I would mutter,_

I sat curled in a corner, left to my own thoughts. I buried my face into my knees.

_While pretending to have given up._

I shot up and ran to run to the room of requirement.

_A radius of 250cm is the distance my voice can reach._

I furiously practiced magic on dummies in the room of requirement with a smile on my face.

_From now on, I'll move around and use magic._

The dummy shot a stinging hex at me. I hissed in pain.

_So please, stay away from me._

* * *

><p>I smiled and watched my friends mess around.<p>

_I was so content with just using magic aimlessly. That I didn't want quit._

I held tight to my bag and walked the halls alone.

_If I continue to use magic aimlessly, I believed I would be rewarded._

I went to the Owlery at the West Tower to send a letter to Sirius. I gave the letter to the owl.

* * *

><p><em>My friends can use magic a lot greater than me.<em>

I looked at Professor McGonagall praising Hermione.

_Because I lowered my gaze so much,_

Hermione ran over to me looking as if she were about to talk to me.

_My neck hurt and I pretended to sulk._

I pushed Hermione away and ran to the room of requirement again.

_A radius of 5200cm is the distance my voice can reach._

I cried hard as I made a dummy explode into a thousand bits.

_From now on I'll run around and use magic quickly._

I wiped my eyes and continued to fire spells at the dummies.

_So please, stay away from me._

I was still crying as I walked to the common room.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<em>

I stood in front of a mirror and gazed at myself.

_If my younger self saw me now, would she praise me?_

I smiled slightly, my bangs covering my eyes.

_However I'm feeling dizzy and my body is tilting._

I looked at a picture of me and my friends. I walked away from the picture and slowly made my way to go outside.

_With my head tilted at 23.4 degrees._

I looked up into the sky.

_I gazed down at the bunch of people walking around._

Professor McGonagall was talking to me about how excellent my grade was.

_And before I knew it, they all did something I'd never seen before._

I nearly screamed in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><em>A radius of 6300km is the distance my voice can reach.<em>

I happily practiced spells with Ron and Hermione, laughing.

_Right now I feel that I can do it._

I thought of Fred and I remembering spells.

_So please, stay away from me._

I slowly walked away from Ron and Hermione, they look confused.

_A Radius of 85cm is the distance my voice can reach._

* * *

><p>I thought of all my friends together, messing around, having fun.<p>

_Someday, when I get worn out from using all this magic._

I was going to kill Voldemort and destroy his horcruxes.

_At that time, please stay by my side._

The thought of all my friends together after it all gave me determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone like it? If so please leave a review. And If you didn't like it then please tell me what I did wrong. If enough people like this I will post a second chapter today. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
